eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Guildo hat euch lieb!
|year = 1998 |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- |position = 7th |points = 86 |previous = Zeit |next = Reise nach Jerusalem - Kudüs'e seyahat }} Guildo hat euch lieb! was the German entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1998 in Birmingham, performed by Guildo Horn and his backing band Die Orthopädischen Strümpfe. It was written and conducted by Stefan Raab, who would eventually go on to represent Germany himself in 2000 and host the contest in 2011. The song is a tongue-in-cheek parody of the schlager style for which Germany had become known at previous Contests. Horn sings about his desire to return to "a time of tenderness/When caressing and cuddling and loving/Were always written with capitals" and "When I daily wrote in a poetry book:/Yoo hoo hoo – I love you". He promises the object of his affections - singing in the third person - that if she is ever sad, he will come to her house and sing songs. Later still he expresses a desire to fly away to the stars, before explaining that "If the stars weren't so far away/And from there I'd send you the proof of my love:/Nut wedges and raspberry ice cream". The performance was equally tongue-in-cheek, with Horn climbing on the lighting gantries of the stage while dressed in a green velvet shirt, as well as playing a series of cowbells during the song. He also came into the audience and ruffled the hair of Katie Boyle, former Eurovision hostess and guest of honor. Perhaps unsurprisingly, footage of this performance appeared in a montage of "Unforgettable performances" at the Congratulations: 50 Years of the Eurovision Song Contest special in late 2005. The single release also saw a video produced with a similarly irreverent take on things. The song was performed 9th on the night following Israel and preceding Malta. At the close of voting, it finished in 7th place with 86 points despite requests to his fans to cross borders into other countries to vote for him. Lyrics German= Guildo hat euch lieb Und wenn's auch mal Tränen gibt Kommt er rüber und singt für euch Lieder Guildo hat euch lieb Es gab eine Zeit, eine Zeit voller Zärtlichkeit Da wurde Knuddeln und Knutschen und Lieben Immer gross geschrieben Ich denk gern zurück An die Zeit voll Harmonie und Glück Als ich täglich in ein Poesiealbum schrieb: Piep, piep, piep – ich hab dich lieb Guildo hat euch lieb Und wenn's auch mal Tränen gibt Kommt er rüber und singt für euch Lieder Guildo hat euch lieb (immer wieder) In meiner kleinen Welt, in der der eine zum andren hält Und in der deine Tränen nicht lügen Lernen Träume fliegen Da wär ich so gern Wär den Sternen nicht mehr allzu fern Und von dort schick ich euch meinen Liebesbeweis: Nussecken und Himbeereis Guildo hat euch lieb Und wenn's auch mal Tränen gibt Kommt er rüber und singt für euch Lieder Guildo hat euch lieb (immer wieder) Ich denk gern zurück An die Zeit voll Harmonie und Glück Als ich täglich in ein Poesiealbum schrieb: Piep, piep, piep – ich hab dich lieb Guildo hat euch lieb Und wenn's auch mal Tränen gibt Kommt er rüber und singt für euch Lieder Guildo hat euch lieb (immer wieder, immer wieder) (Guildo hat uns lieb, immer wieder) Whoa... Guildo hat euch lieb (immer wieder) (Guildo hat uns lieb, immer wieder) Hey, Guildo hat euch lieb |-| Translation= Guildo loves you So even if there are tears He'll come over and sing songs for you Guildo loves you There was once a time, a time of tenderness When Caressing and Cuddling and Loving Were always written with capitals I like to think back On those days full of harmony and luck When I daily wrote in a poetry book: Yoo hoo hoo – I love you Guildo loves you So even if there are tears He'll come over and sing songs for you Guildo loves you (again and again) In my little world, where we all stick together And where tears don't lie Dreams will learn to fly That's where I'd like to be If the stars weren't so far away And from there I'd send you the proof of my love: Nut cookies and raspberry ice cream Guildo loves you So even if there are tears He'll come over and sing songs for you Guildo loves you (again and again) I like to think back On those days full of harmony and luck When I daily wrote in a poetry book: Yoo hoo hoo – I love you Guildo loves you So even if there are tears He'll come over and sing songs for you Guildo loves you (again and again, again and again) (Guildo loves us, again and again) Whoa... Guildo loves you (again and again) (Guildo loves us, again and again) Hey, Guildo loves you Video Category:Germany Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1998 Category:20th Century Eurovision